Wireless communication may be used to deliver digital content such as images, audio and video to a wireless device. Digital content may be stored on a network node, for example a server in communication with a network. Rather than delivering digital content directly from a network node to a wireless device, often digital content is sent from the network node to a proxy node and then to the wireless device. Before the proxy node will provide content to the wireless device, the proxy node requires a wireless device to submit credentials for authentication.
Typically, different network nodes which store content, or content nodes, provide their content through a different proxy node associated with each content node. Consequently, as a user of a wireless device desires to receive content which is available from different content nodes, the wireless device must authenticate with a different proxy node each time the user requests new content. Requiring an authentication to a different proxy node each time new content is selected can introduce significant delay in providing the newly selected content to the wireless device, degrading the user experience.
Overview
Systems and methods of delegating a proxy node for content delivery to a wireless device are provided. A wireless device authenticates with a proxy node, and the proxy node provides to the wireless device a list of content stored on a first content node. If the wireless device requests a second content stored on a second content node, the second content node sends an attachment request to the proxy node, and after associating the second content node with the proxy node the proxy node delivers the second content to the wireless device.